


Light Wings Star Eyes

by brainlesswriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: :), Again, F/F, Friendship/Love, Sad, Ugh, anyways enjoy <3, get used to it i guess, hopefully not that would make for embarrassing conversation, im sad, im so whipped, im sorry, probably, so now everybody i write will be too, thats a theme apparently, they didnt like me back, they literally said, umm im not naming my crush but if they see this they'll know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainlesswriting/pseuds/brainlesswriting
Summary: im sad dumb and inloveupdate: spacing is a bit better yaayyyythis story is literally older but im getting worse with timeupdate 2: apparently <3 turns into lt;3 or smthn idk i wont explain
Relationships: self/other





	Light Wings Star Eyes

I looked up, spreading my wings out and giving a large hop to soar to the roof. It was chilly, but that was alright. I always preferred colder months, anyways.

Heaving a sigh, I landed on the roof and sat down. I watched my breath turn to fog and float away, somewhat wishing I could do the same. It seemed like a good fate- just… floating away into the sky, never a care in the world. Peaceful.

The rain was a bit unexpected. I looked up, moving a wing to cover myself. I soon felt that my wing wasn’t getting hit by a single bit of water. So I moved it.

“Careful! Don’t wanna mess those up. From what I remember, you take  _ great pride _ in making them look good,” spoke a sweet, familiar voice, causing me to look up. A small smile met my gaze, just as lovely as the pale, white wings that rivaled the beauty of the moon herself. Her eyes held the stars, glowing warmly.

_ For me? _ I wondered, smiling weakly before moving to lift my gaze to the dark night sky.  _ Was that beautiful, demure smile reserved for _ **_me_ ** _? Did she hide the galaxies in her eyes away, waiting for me so she could show them off again? How many nights had she done what I’m doing now- staring at the sky, thinking. Constant thinking. Not getting sleep  _ **_just because_ ** _ she was thinking of me.  _ (Not that we  _ needed _ sleep, but the point stands.)

A hum echoed beside me, the light wing that rested above my head barely brushing at my hair as she maneuvered to sit beside me. I froze in place for a second, a shudder running down my body. My knees curled in front of me, arms wrapping around them. She must have taken this as a sign of being cold, because she shuffled closer. She lifted her wing away, pulling it behind her with the other. I looked up, eyes widening slightly.

“There.. wasn’t any rain?” I frowned, patting at my face.

`”Nope,” she popped the ‘p’. I blinked over to her, but she was looking down to watch the city. I quickly moved my focus to do the same.

"Then why did you-"

"Seemed like you needed it, I guess. Would you rather I didn't?"

"I never said  _ that _ , but-"

I was interrupted by a phone buzz. Her phone. She opened it and grimaced at whatever had stopped our chat.

"I have to go. I'm really sorry!"

With a small flap of her wings, she was off the roof and flying away, her wings starlight in the midnight skies. A single white feather was floating down to the roof, and I reached over to take it. The feather contrasted my own, the spark of light against my shadowy wings. I hugged it against me, unable to keep a light smile from crossing my face. 

It was painful, yes. Very, very painful. I would say nothing to her myself about how my heart wrenched when she smiled… when she looked at me as if what I was wasn’t a problem. Me, my midnight wings and sharp, jutting horns- remnants of my shining halo that was long gone.

My shoulders shook, body wracking as my gentle weeps became heaving sobs. She looked at me as if I was the sun itself, shining down to heal the entire Earth. I wasn’t. 

How could she look at me with those stardust eyes and think me a  _ decent person _ . I was nothing except the opposite. 

How could she bear the smell of sulfur and flames that rippled off me, the scent of the demon I couldn’t stop myself from being. She looked upon me as if I was everything, when I believed myself to be nothing. 

She looked at me, and it hurt. It hurt  _ so much _ , but I could never bring myself to look away. I clenched my eyes shut, but was unable to bring the tears to a hold. My heart shattered, but with nothing except the pain of being truly, desperately in love. 

I try to stop, I promise I do. I’m unable. I keep trying to distance myself, but always find myself coming back. Those light-drowned wings and those star-filled eyes, taking up the entirety of my being, of my existence.

Those light-drowned wings and those star-filled eyes, taking up the entirety of my heart.

And it hurt. It hurt, so I cried. I cried and I hurt, but I loved every second of it.

I would never tell her about this night. How I cried over her, how I cried over what she’s done to me.

Perhaps, one day, I will. I’ll hold her and tell her every last good thing she’s done to me, how I wish I could make her as happy as she makes me, how she makes me feel holy again. One day.

One day the grip Hell holds on me will be loosened, allowing me to run to her.

One day the shackles Heaven clasps on her will be released, allowing her to do the same.

One day, maybe “one day” will never happen.

I look at the stars. All I can think about is this. All I can think about is “one day”.

One day I’ll be allowed to wake up everyday and see her. One day she’ll, perhaps, feel her heart rip just as she makes mine do.


End file.
